


Second best, second choice

by Peonymangoes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, Unrequited Love, mostly angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonymangoes/pseuds/Peonymangoes
Summary: He really couldnt resist no matter how stupid, how ridiculous it was and what the consequences could be.





	Second best, second choice

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... ive had this fic in my mind for a while now and decided to fuck it cause i couldnt think of anything else better to do :p

"Ah p-please!" 

"Please what?" 

"Please stop- ah! Stop teasing me!" 

Hoseok is all sprawled out on his bed with a blindfold on and his hands tied infront of him. It really a beautiful sight he thinks. Such a shame that it isnt Minhyuk that the other man isnt thinking about. 

You see, Minhyuk was desperately in love with Hoseok, however, they were only friends and it looked like it would remain that way. His heart clenched as he watched Hoseok squirm. He was breathtaking and who was Minhyuk to say no to him, and he continued to trail kisses down his body and took his fingers out of his ass. He smiled as he looked at him and went to place just the tip of his dick at Hoseoks rim. 

"Ah come on ki- shit stop teasing me! Im-" 

Minhyuks breath momentarily stopped and it wasnt in a pleasant way. He slammed his body fowards with as much force as he could before Hoseok could say anythung else. He started out with a steady pace and it felt so good, Hoseok clenching tightly around him, his strong hands clutching his chest as he moaned breathily. Minhyuks unease steadily decreased as he got closer and closer to the edge. Hoseok was close too as he let out a few more curses and muttered a "kihyun" as he came and the way he clenched around his dick was now barely enough as he spilled into the condom he was wearing and pulled out soon after. 

They cleaned up and had showers and got changed or whatever and now Hoseok was beaming at him brightly thanking him for being so open minded and such a great help. He could only chuckle weakly in reponse. 

"Do you wanna stay the night?" Hoseok asks him a while later when Minhyuks still laying on his sofa and he, on any other normal night would say yes, just so he could stay with him longer but tonight he doesnt think he can take it. 

He politely declines and leaves soon after that. The wind is like a knife on his cheek once he steps out of the apratment building, he starts to walk home slowly whilst hes deep in thought. Damn how did he get into this mess? He was in love with Hoseok, he made love with him at least once a week and yet, all he gets is unwanted angst growing in him and unrequited feelings. Hoseok never thought of him when they had sex, it was always someone else in his mind and it was someone Minhyuk knew very well. Kihyun- his bestfriend since childhood. 

Minhyuk met Hoseok on his first day of university as freshman and they instantly clicked, and he instantly fell for him. He had been much too shy to tell him and now the other man was in love with his best friend. Minhyuk had introduced them to each other when they had accidently run into each other, and sometimes he wishes he hadnt. Even when the two seemed so happy and so friendly together at first, so excited that they had a close friendship with the same man. Even when they became close and they all became a close knit trio. They were absolutely inseparable. Professers would nag or praise them for being glued at the hip. It was a wonderful time back then he thinks bitterly, wonderful indeed.

So when he and Hoseok were really drunk one night, Minhyuk was suprised when he started blabbering on and on about Kihyun and how he desperately wanted him and how he loved him. Minhyuk could only listen as he felt his heart drop to the floor. He tried to be happy and consoled him. Hoseok kept asking for advice and Minhyuk kept giving. Then Hoseok blabbering on about how maybe... Minhyuk should just pretend to be Kihyun if they fucked? He really was this desperate. He had no idea how they even came to that topic but they just did. 

Obviously at first he just laughed and told him to shove it up his ass but who was he to say no this horny, pretty Hoseok in front of him, giving himself to him.  
At first he does it to be feed into his desires and hoping that by doing this Hoseok might just fall for him instead but as time goes on it only gets more evident that his feelings for Kihhyun increase and Minhyuks own feelings of unease increase. He really couldnt resist no matter how stupid, how ridiculous it was and what the consequences could be. He wishes he thought of the consequences more though, then he wouldnt be in so much inner turmoil right now. He really doesnt know what to do now. He slumps by the sidewalk which now, probably about 2-ish am on a thursday night, is quiet and empty. Usually its bustling with people and energy. But whatever, he was already used to being second choice, second best, you name it. People only saw him as a cheerful social butterfly and someone to cling onto to feel happy. But did they really consider him? Did they even try to know if he was truly happy? He knows he shouldnt be this worked up over Hoseok, like any other crush it would blow over but he cant help feeling like he missed out. On the other hand, having this arrangement with the other man was exhausting, mentally, physically and emotionally. He could only go for so long, until he would crack and go insane. He couldnt keep having sex with a man who didnt love him back. He couldnt keep sacrificing his heart and playing around with his feelings. He couldnt go on any longer, no matter how optimistic he tried to be, he knew better and now he knew it was time to cut things off. He didnt want to ruin his two strongest, closest friendships. He would simply stop having sex with Hoseok and everything would be back to normal again, as it should be. They would continue being friends and itll remain that way. 

He slumps down onto the sidewalk, disregarding the fact that its probably filthy and leans onto the even dirtier wall as he takes a few deep breaths. He doesnt know whether his eyes are watering because of the sharp wind or if hes about to cry. 

Good thing that he doesnt have work on friday or else he would be in alot of trouble. He might fall asleep on the counter like he did a few months ago. The earful he got from his manager was not something he wanted to go through again. He feels like he could fall asleep right where he is on the cold hard concret but he knows better so he gets up with a groan and continues his path home.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry minhyuk you dont deserve this... i promise things will be happy for him later and hes gonna get a man thats gonna treat him good. 
> 
> Ps. If ur into kdramas watch angry mom pls... its so good im watching it on netflix rn and im crying
> 
> Also im gonna go see monsta x in june hehehehe FLEX


End file.
